Been Here All Along
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: "I've been there for seven years! I've loved you, I've protected you for SEVEN YEARS!" In which Tori finally finds out her feelings for her best friend *Rated T for swearing*


**So... yeah... I kinda suck. I really do... I mean, I have stories to write, and things to do... but here I am... the fandom that started it all... Truth be told, this might be my last Victorious one-shot, and when I finish the Victorious stories I need to, I'll be done, because, I just don't really like the show anymore... and as you can't tell from my profile picture, I'm way into the HTTYD fandom. And I thought of this while watching Castle videos, I've seen the show, but, I ship Beckett and Castle... wait a minute... ****_Beckett? _****Oh. My. God.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy! I own nothing! But Avan... if you're ever in Minnesota... call me ;)**

**PS: This is to my best guy friend! If you ever read this... let me date who I wanna date. I'll always love you!**

* * *

Beck didn't like him. Not one bit.

He wasn't good for her. No one is good enough for his best friend.

Expect for him.

But he'll never admit that.

Right now, Beck is holding his best friend of seven years as she cries into his shoulder

"I just don't get it." she cried, sniffling "Why can't I let him go!"

Beck shrugged "I dunno..."

"Beck! That isn't helping!" Cried Tori, pouting "I mean, okay, I love him! I do, I really do! But... I just..." She sighed "He cheated again..."

Beck's head snapped up, sure, he knew she was upset, but he didn't know why though

"What?" he asked sharply

Tori looked down "With that girl from the web show you like..."

Beck took a deep breath "I'll kill him..."

Tori looked at him "No! Beckett James! You don't need to go to jail again for me!" Beck rolled his eyes at the memory of him in jail, okay, just because he beat up a guy for looking at Tori's ass, doesn't mean he should have ended up in jail...

"Tori. He hurt you! Why do you keep going back to him!" yelled Beck

Tori sobbed a little "I don't know! I love him! He cares about me! He's there for me..." Before she could finish, Beck gave her a look

"_He's there for me_! God Tori! Cut the bullshit!" Yelled Beck

"What? He is! No one else has..."

"ME! Look at me Tori," He grabbed her face and made her look at him "I've been there for seven years! I've loved you, I've protected you for SEVEN GODDAMN YEARS!"

Tori was taken back by his tone "Wh-what are y-you ta-talking ab-about Beck?" she asked, tears falling to her face

"What do you mean 'What are you talking about?' Tori! Can't you see it! We were meant for each other! But... you've been to blind to see it!"

Tori looked down. Sure, she thought Beck was cute... okay totally drop dead hot, but... did she love him?

She thought about all the guys she dated before... Danny: Jerk. Ryder: Jerk. Steven: Jerk.

But Beck...

Beck was... nice, kind, always let her talk about herself and her problems before always trying to help.

He was just... Beck

Beck, her best friend. Beck, her first kiss. Beck, her first crush.

Did she love him?

Hell yeah.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked, finally looking into his eyes

Beck just shrugged "I liked things they were. You're my best friend..."

"Nothing can change that... Forever and always right?"

Beck looked at the ring he kept on her right ring finger. The one that had _forever_ carved into it, and Tori's had _always_ carved into hers. Beck had given it to her for her tenth birthday.

"Forever and always..." he whispered "Another reason is that... I thought... there could be no way that _Victoria Dawn Vega_, likes me... Beckett James Oliver..."

"Beck..." Tori sighed "I've liked you forever! I mean... like you said, you've been here all along. But, as always I'm blind... I just I didn't see until... Steven. All the guys I've dated were jerks... then you... you're... different. And I like that about you. I mean... You're golden dude..."

Beck smiled "You're not just saying that?"

"No..." Smiled Tori "I really like you Beck..."

Beck cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"Is it okay if I kiss you Tor?"

"Yeah... it is..."

Beck leaned in slowly, until Tori got tired of waiting and pulled his face in.

When their lips met, they felt fireworks. All that that stupid romance things that all in books.

When they pulled away, they looked at each other.

"That was... Really... Awkward..." Beck said, laughing, and Tori bit her lip

"yeah..." Smiled Tori "We should keep trying..."

Beck laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
